Stay with me tonight
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Vamos, ven y quédate conmigo esta noche, antes de que pierda el coraje de decirte como me siento.


Skip beat no me pertenece.

 **Stay with me tonight**

Llevaban saliendo un año ya, su relación no era un secreto ni para la prensa, ni para sus fans. Ren no había perdido oportunidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos que Kyoko era su novia. Él la amaba y la respetaba como su tesoro más precioso. Pero aunque ya hubiera pasado un año, Kyoko aún no se creía del todo que su amor por su sempai fuera correspondido y eso que él se lo demostraba todo el tiempo. Kuon estaba un poco insatisfecho por ese hecho, pero con tenerla a su lado era más que suficiente…por el momento.

Una noche después del trabajo, Kyoko le preparó la cena a su novio en su departamento. La cena fue de lo más linda como siempre. Definitivamente le encantaba estar a su lado.

Ya era un poco tarde cuando Kyoko se dispuso a regresar al Darumaya, pero como todas las noches, Kuon la llevaría a casa.

Kuon nunca quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara con él y no para atacarla, él solo quería su compañía.

Ya se disponían a salir de su departamento cuando Kuon habló sin querer.

— ¿En verdad te tienes que ir?

Kyoko lo miró y vio un dejo de tristeza y soledad en su mirada, pero él enseguida se retractó.

—No he dicho nada. Vamos.

Bajaron al estacionamiento en silencio. Al llegar al auto, Kuon notó que había olvidado las llaves; iba a regresar por ellas, pero Kyoko lo detuvo.

—No te preocupes, puedo tomar un taxi.

—Pero Kyoko…

Ella no le dio tiempo de seguir persuadiéndola y llamó a un taxi que pasaba por ahí.

Una vez que se fue, Kuon subió a su departamento y se sentó en la sala a pensar un poco.

Había dejado salir sus deseos sin querer. No quería asustarla, ni que ella pensara que solo quería su cuerpo, pero aunque intentara negarlo, él la deseaba. Como hombre también tenía sus necesidades, pero él podía quedar de lado, lo importante era ella.

Seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se levantó y fue a abrir pero al ver quién era, solo se quedó ahí parado mirándola.

— ¿Kyoko?

—Yo estaba pensando que…tú dijiste que si en verdad tenía que irme y en realidad no tengo nada que hacer y yo…—la pobre tartamudeaba sin saber cómo expresar sus pensamientos. Sabía que él se estaba reprimiendo terriblemente por ella y no es como si no estuviera lista, de hecho lo estaba desde la primera vez que él le dijo "te amo", pero no sabía cómo sobrellevar esas situaciones y la vergüenza la mataba.

Kuon se rio por su actitud. Kyoko lo miró al escucharlo, pero solo se encontró con el emperador de la noche.

— ¿Así que quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

—No sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos.

—No, pero como Kuon y Kyoko sí, sin los hermanos Heel de por medio.

—Lo sé, pero…

Él no la dejó explicarse, la tomó de la muñeca y la metió a su departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, para acorralarla contra ésta y poder besarla ferozmente.

Ya habían compartido con anterioridad otros besos tan apasionados, pero a Kyoko siempre se le volvían las piernas de mantequilla y tenía que sostenerse de él. Se separaron solo un poco. Kuon pudo ver cuán sonrojada estaba.

—Tranquila, no te haré nada, así que no tengas miedo.

—No tengo miedo, yo estoy lista desde hace tiempo, pero estas cosas me dan vergüenza, así que no sabía cómo decírtelo. Pero, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—Lo que gustes.

—Cásate conmigo.

Kuon se quedó en blanco ante tal petición y su forma tan segura de decirlo.

—Es cierto que dije que estoy lista—siguió explicando—, pero quiero saber si estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo, porque yo quiero tener solo un hombre en mi vida y quiero que ese hombre seas tú—Kyoko lo confesó todo sin siquiera respirar.

— ¿Quieres decir que estás dispuesta a dar este paso si yo te digo que sí?

—Así es.

Kuon no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Kyoko, yo ya tenía pensado pedirte matrimonio, solo estaba buscando el mejor momento para hacerlo.

— ¿En serio?—le preguntó sorprendida pero feliz.

Kuon en un movimiento rápido la alzó del suelo, hizo que ella le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas y volvió a besarla.

—Acepto Kyoko, acepto casarme contigo.

Ella era inmensamente feliz.

—Y como veo que estás 100% segura de esto, te cumpliré tu deseo—Kyoko casi se derrite con la mirada que él le dedicó.

— ¿Mi deseo? ¿Solo mío?

—Bueno…nuestro deseo, Kyoko.

Y sin pensarlo más, la llevó a su habitación en dónde disfrutarían de su primera noche juntos.

.

.

.

Próximamente: ¡Control! ¡Auto control Tsuruga Ren!


End file.
